UchiMorin
by Honoka Harlaown
Summary: creo que Mimorin nuevamente olvido algo muy importante
**Si quieren leer algo más acerca de diferentes parejas lo hare, pero si no, ps no lo hago xD**

¿Me podrías explicar porque Mimorin está amarrada en uno de los casilleros? -Pile observaba fijamente a su amiga Soramaru quien sonrió de manera inocente-

Mmhh ffjhhmm- ambas observaron a Mimorin quien intentaba hablar, pero tenía una cinta adhesiva-

Supongo que hizo enojar nuevamente a Ucchi -Pile y Sora decidieron cerrar el casillo dejando a su amiga dentro-

-en un lapso de 20 minutos Emitsun, Nanjou y Kussun descubrieron a Mimorin en el casillero, pero ninguna se arriesgaría a sacar a la pobre de ese lugar, ya que si termino en ese lugar debe tener una razón… con nombre y apellido-

-nuevamente el casillero es abierto, esta vez por Rippi quien casi le da un infarto al ver a la pobre Mimori en ese lugar- Mimo-chan… quien hizo esto? -inmediatamente la saco del lugar desatando sus manos y quitando la cinta de su boca-

Rippi eres mi ángel guardián -la pobre mujer se abrazó con fuerza a Rippi quien se sonrojo notoriamente, realmente Mimori es una persona muchas veces reservada… aunque casi siempre parece una niña inquieta y fuera de control- necesito ir al baño…

Eem está bien -con un poco de esfuerzo Rippi acompaño a su amiga y compañera de sub unidad ya que su cuerpo estuviese en esa posición realmente incomoda estaba entumecida- me puedes contar el motivo? -la pobre Rippi se veía realmente preocupada una vez que llegaron al baño la pobre se pudo sentar en el retrete- mm te espero afuera

Presiento que he olvidado algo muy importante… -mientras estaba sentada reflexionando sobre lo que posiblemente hizo enojar a su amada Ucchi, Rippi estaba entretenida en su móvil charlando con precisamente el diablo… Uchida Aya-

Ucchi: _¿qué haces Rippi?_

Rippi: _nada nuevo_

Ucchi: _¿me estaba preguntando si gustarías ir por unos helados luego del trabajo?_

creo que Ucchi está molesta…-pensó la joven angelito-

Rippi: _cuenta conmigo, solo terminó de ayudar a Mimo-chan y nos vemos a la salida_

 _Ucchi:_ …

Rippi: ¿ _sucede algo Ucchi?_

Ucchi: ¿ _dónde estás?_ -esto alerto automáticamente a la menor, quien en menos de unas milésimas de segundo supo por qué Mimori estaba en ese armario y porque la repentina invitación…-

Estoy muerta… Nya… -rápidamente la pobre Rippi entro al baño encontrándose con Mimorin quien estaba lavándose las manos tranquilamente, pero al ver a la chica salto asustada- ¡viene para acá!

Por la santa indecente! Correeeee Rippi Correeeee como si no hubiese un mañana -ambas tardaron menos de 1 minuto en legar al estudio donde para su suerte Ucchi no había llegado aún- nos esconden o divulgare quien es la que duerme con un oso de felpa por las noches!

-todas se alteraron y decidieron meter a Mimori y Rippi entre algunas cajas llenas del vestuario que debían usar en el último live- porque siempre tenemos que tratar con locas… -murmuro Nan-chan quien acariciaba tranquilamente el cabello de Kussun quien se podría jurar que ronroneaba ante el suave tacto de su sempai-

Nan-chan… quiero sexo! -todas se sonrojaron al escuchar a Kussun prácticamente gritarlo, al parecer había olvidado por completo que no estaban en casa y ahora ambas parecían unos tomates-

Ustedes sí que saben divertirse- Emitsun sonrió divertida mientras se recostaba en el piso cerca de las cajas donde ya hacían sus otras compañeras, quienes estaban aterradas esperando el juicio final-

-lentamente la puerta fue abierta, provocando un chirrido espantoso, alertando a todas de que el mismísimo demonio estaba entrando por la puerta- …dónde están? -fue lo único que pregunto con voz lúgubre asustando a todas quienes sin ningún remordimiento apuntaron detrás de las cajas- salgan de ahí ahora mismo!

-Emitsun, Shikaco, Pile, Kussun, Nanjou y Soramaru estaban en un rincón asustadas al ver como Ucchi atormentaba a las pobres, quienes solo estaban pálidas y apunto de desmayarse… la primera en caer fue Rippi quien no aguanto tanta palabrería - pobre Rippi ha regresado al cielo de donde se cayó…-todas guardaron un momento de silencio-

¡Ya no me amas! -todas voltearon en dirección a Ucchi quien estaba con unas cuantas lágrimas en sus bellos ojos-

Claro que te amo -la pobre Mimorin no sabía qué hacer, estaba nerviosa y todo su cuerpo temblaba, no sabía que es lo que había echo ahora… hasta que recordó algo… su aniversario- Aya -haciendo uso de toda su galantería (como sea) Mimorin se puso de pie y tomo las manos de Ucchi quien se sonrojo profundamente, ya que pocas veces se veía a la sexy y sensual Mimori Suzuko en plan "rompe ovarios"- hoy te hare gritar mi nombre a los cuatro vientos

-todas se sonrojaron al escuchar la voz seria y cargada de deseo de su compañera quien tomo entre sus brazos a su novia dejando a todas pasmadas y lentamente recobrando el sentido del habla- que fue lo que sucedió? -finalmente Emitsun rompía el silencio acercándose a Rippi quien estaba aun inconsciente-

Creo que Suzu-chan nuevamente olvido su aniversario -decía alegremente Shikaco quien picaba la mejilla de Rippi- y creo que por eso acabo atada y amordazada en ese lugar

Mimorin puede ser realmente olvidadiza -todas asintieron y decidieron dibujarle bigotes a Rippi quien después de un rato despertó y se horrorizo al ver su rostro todo pintarrajeado por mano de sus amigas-

Ustedes son malas nya -todas sonrieron divertidas y se marcharon a sus hogares-

 **Un corto porque los otros no he avanzado nada, tienen derecho a decirme vaga xD**

 **Al principio pensé en hacer un MimoPile pero de eso ya ahí mucho, asi que mejor un UchiMorin**


End file.
